


Managing

by whimsicottly



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, SPOILERS FOR BRAVELY SECOND !!! THE 2ND CHAPTER!!!, if you read this fic after a certain sidequest tho, it totally takes on a different meaning., what i wish happened instead of what did happen in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicottly/pseuds/whimsicottly
Summary: Before Alternis leaves to chase Yoko, Tiz wants to make sure he's okay.(pretty much what i wish had happened in chapter 2 instead of what did.)





	Managing

**Author's Note:**

> very self-indulgent. i haven't played the game in a while but i found a comic i drew that was pretty much something like this. excuse me if anything's wrong!

“Alright, everyone,” Edea clapped her hands together to call the attention of her group towards her. “The Temple of Fire’s just up ahead. We don’t know who, or what might be in there, so let’s take a moment to heal before proceeding.”

 

Magnolia, Yew, and Tiz all nod and murmur in agreement, each picking a spot of their own. Magnolia and Yew sit relatively near each other, with Edea hovering over them. Whether she’s teasing them, or attending to whatever wounds they have sustained, Tiz can’t tell from where he’s seated a bit of a ways off.

 

After all the enemies they’d encountered in the depths of Geyser Grotto, a quick rest is more than welcome. Like Edea said, they don’t know what’s waiting for them inside the Temple of Fire, so it’s best to be prepared for a fight. There’s no sense in charging into a battle with only half of your life left, Tiz muses. It was a good call.

 

If he’s being honest, though, he hadn’t really gotten any huge, life-threatening injuries. Nothing a single potion wouldn’t patch up, anyway. But even then, it still seems like kind of a waste. Just a scratch here and there, really, he’ll live. Better safe than sorry, though. He’s in the middle of procuring a potion from his supply when he spots Alternis by the edge of the plateau, preparing to leave.

 

“Hey, Alternis,” Tiz calls. “Why don’t you heal up, too?”

 

The question seems to take Alternis by surprise, as he turns, slowly, to look at Tiz like he’s grown a second head. Or, not… It’s hard to tell what he’s thinking with that helmet on.

 

“There’s no need.” He replies. “The bleeding has stopped. I should be on my way.”

 

He’s not standing too far from where Tiz is seated. Near enough to not have to raise their voices in order to talk, but far enough that Alternis could easily walk away without a second glance back towards him, and it would probably be socially acceptable.

 

“Yeah, well… Didn’t you encounter any monsters on the way to us?” Tiz pats the ground next to him, gesturing for Alternis to take a seat. Thankfully, albeit hesitantly, he obliges, and makes his way over to Tiz before sitting cross-legged next to him, their knees touching.

 

Tiz smiles at him, the paragon of compassion. “You might as well just take a potion or two, just to be safe.” He’s already handing him two potions as he says it.

 

“Are you certain?” Alternis asks, looking as taken aback as someone wearing a helmet can look. “I wouldn’t want to impose on your personal stock.”

 

“It’s fine! There isn’t much that Yew, Magnolia, Edea, and I can’t handle. But you’re on your own out there.” Tiz swirls the potions in his hand briefly, for emphasis. “Between the two of us, you need these more.”

 

Alternis hesitates before enclosing both his hands around Tiz’s, and the two potions. “Thank you.” He puts them away.

 

“No problem.” Tiz smiles at him once more.

 

A few moments of silence pass between the two. Tiz uses a potion on himself after much debate, then begins rearranging his supply bag such that the gaps left by the three missing potions are filled.

 

“I hope it isn’t too lonely out there.” He starts once more.

 

Alternis is silent for a bit, before responding. “I manage.”

 

“Yeah?” Tiz hums, considering what that might mean. “That’s pretty vague.”

 

 “…Is it lonely here?” Alternis questions, nearly whispering.

 

Tiz laughs a bit at that. Light, quiet laughter. Almost like nervous laughter. “What do you mean? I’ve got them.” Tiz turns to look at him fully, as if he would be able to find the answer on the thick helmet he’s got on.

 

“Yes, well…” Alternis looks away, avoiding his gaze. “It’s possible to feel alone, even amongst your closest friends.”

 

Tiz doesn’t reply to that, opting to hum once more instead. He doesn’t consider telling him that he sounds just like Ringabel, because duh, it’s probably inappropriate, and also incredibly obvious. For someone he’s barely spoken to outside of battle, though, it’s like Alternis knows him really well.

 

“I only wish the best for you, Tiz,” He says, getting up. He offers Tiz a hand.

 

Tiz laughs once more, this time a sad sort of laughter, all too telling of how he must feel. He takes Alternis’ hand and lifts himself up.

 

“I manage.” He says, smiling.

 

“Tiz! Are you ready? We better get going!” Edea calls to him. Yew and Magnolia are standing now, too, all patched up and ready to go.

 

He turns towards them. “Yeah, in a minute!” He calls back. It’s now or never.

 

He turns back to face Alternis, his only lead, once more, and speaks in a hushed tone. “I hope it isn’t weird to ask, but, you wouldn’t know where Ringabel is, would you?”

 

From how close they’re standing face to face with each other, Tiz can tell that Alternis seems to stiffen at the question, and he can understand why. It’s kind of awkward to be living in the shadow of your heroic dimensional-twin.

 

“Not that I prefer him over you, or anything!” He clarifies, not wanting his friend to feel second-rate. “You’re both great guys, it’s just,” Tiz shuffles his feet a bit, unsure of how to continue.

 

“Well, ever since I woke up, no one’s really said anything about him.” Tiz looks down, disliking how vulnerable he is at the moment, opening up to a guy who’s given him more bruises than friendly pats on the back. “I’m just worried, y’know? He’s just… gone.”

 

He looks up once more to give Alternis a sheepish smile. “I just thought, maybe, you guys kept in touch or something. I know it’s dumb, but it’s worth asking. Don’t tell him, but, he was kinda like a brother to me.”

 

“I…” Alternis says, still stiff as before. Maybe the subject of Ringabel is too touchy for him. Before Tiz can withdraw, though, he continues. “Yes. No. I,”

 

He seems to take a moment to compose himself before continuing once more. “I don’t know where he is. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s alright,”

 

“But,” Alternis cuts him off. “I know he’s alright.”

 

Tiz smiles at that. “Again, pretty vague, but I’ll take your word for it.”

 

 “Thank you.” Alternis nods.

 

Tiz begins making his way back to the rest of the group. Throwing one last smile to his friend over his shoulder. “Take care out there!”

 

Edea makes a cup-megaphone with her hands and says, “Call us if you need anything!”

 

Magnolia and Yew wave goodbye as well, as they set off toward the crystal.

 

Alternis waves back, and watches their backs retreat into the next room. He sighs to himself, praying for their safety, and wondering if it’s good that loneliness is something he’s gotten used to by now.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if u enjoyed please lemme know. my tumblr's bismuthllie.


End file.
